Never Apart
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Trapped inside the house she refused to leave for so long, Lucille Sharpe is forever parted from the brother she loved and protected. But what happens when Thomas Edward Cushing, Thomas and Edith's great-grandson (and a dead ringer for his great-grandfather), arrives in Cumbria? Is this a chance to right old wrongs or a chance for history to repeat itself?


**One**

 _Allerdale Hall, Cumbria, 1901_

She was alone.

Even when she thought that she had her brother, Thomas, she was in fact, all alone.

The thought was enough to send her spiraling into despair, for her brother had been her entire world. Everything she did, she did for him. But in her most dire hour, he had chosen to abandon her. Death, it seemed further proved that she would spend the rest of eternity alone, waiting for someone who would never come.

Still, she played the sad lullaby, in the hopes of her beloved sailor to come home.

The piano keys rang out the same tune, its eerie echo the only sound in the entire house.

One day, she knew he would return.

And when he did, they would never be parted.

* * *

 _New York, 2016_

Thomas Edward Cushing.

The name was printed in bold, black letters on the gold name plate atop his desk, and he stared at the embossed surface in a daze. His mother, Katherine, gave the name plate to him on his 21st birthday, along with complete control of their publishing company, Cushing Publications. The company was started by his great-grandmother, Edith Cushing, and it was passed on to the eldest child in the family. Edith, though legally Edith Cushing-McMichael, lobbied to use her original last name on every document. She was considered a powerhouse of the family, and he remembered his father telling stories about her. How her novel, _Crimson Peak_ , published exclusively by their company, remained a classic of Gothic literature a little over a century since its first publication.

Clearly inspired by Edith, her only son, Carter Alan Cushing, became a historian and penned several books about the Mayan and Aztec civilizations. His sole foray into the world of fiction was a witty piece involving a spurned bride and her faithless husband. Edward Cushing, Thomas's father, wasn't a literary genius, but he did excel in the field of science. All three left a legacy in the world.

Now, it was his turn to make his mark.

Two years in as one of the city's youngest business owners and he was already responsible for printing some of today's bestsellers. He also discovered the talented young author whose tales broke many teenage hearts around the world. Thomas loved his job, and he loved reading. But what he loved most of all was discovering new things, which was the main reason why he ended up finding all the literary diamonds lately. Most of his friends thought that it was just a lucky streak, but some believed in his ability to recognize talent, just like his great-grandmother.

And he planned on living up to the Cushing name without stepping on too many toes on his way to the top.

After running his fingertips along the name plate, he walked around his desk and set his thermos of coffee right next to a stack of folders. He was about to sit down when he heard a knock on the door, which was open.

"Mr. Cushing? A package just arrived for you."

"Thank you, Jenna."

He smiled at his secretary and took the large, rectangular box from her. Unlike other young CEOs who preferred sexy secretaries with pencil skirts and tight blouses, he hired a forty-year old to attend to his affair. And so far, she was proving to be more than capable of running his office whenever he needed to dash out to a quick client meeting. Besides, he wasn't looking for a girlfriend just yet. All he wanted was to succeed and then think about starting a family.

Taking the box cutter from his drawer, he sliced open the box and pulled away the flaps. Inside were thick bundles of papers and some yellowed newspaper clippings, including a sealed envelope. It was the latter that he first looked at, and he sliced it open only to find a single piece of paper and a metal key. The key was black and had a skull-shaped handle. He immediately recognized his father's cursive on the letter and began to read.

 _To my son, Thomas,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means that you have reached your twenty-third birthday. The same age that your great-grandmother was when she first traveled to Cumbria, England. It is an important place in our family history, and a place that our entire family has visited since your great-grandmother returned to America with her second husband. Your grandfather and I have gone there, and now, it is your turn. Call it an eccentric rite of passage, if you will. Inside the box are the few notes and clippings that have been collected about Cumbria, specifically of Allerdale Hall, for your perusal. Attached is the deed to the house, which you can do whatever you wish. Sell it or keep it in the family, it is your decision. Only remember to do the same thing to your child when he or she turns twenty-three._

 _After all, our past is just as important as our future._

 _With all the love,_

 _Your father, Edward_

Thomas raised his eyebrows a little at the odd message. He didn't know what to make of it; he didn't remember any stories of Cumbria or of an Allerdale Hall growing up. Now there was this letter from his father, telling him to go there to keep a family tradition going. It seemed like an elaborate prank, and if he thought that his father was a prankster, it would be the first thing he considered.

After re-reading the letter a few more times, he returned it to the box and started sifting through the things. Jenna brought in a few more files to read (manuscripts that were waiting his final approval), but she left him to his task. As he went through the clippings and papers, he learned that Allerdale Hall was the home of his great-grandfather, Thomas William Sharpe. He was also the last baronet of the Sharpe clan and the creator of a clay harvester. A few of his great-grandmother's diary entries revealed that she was deeply in love with him, and the photographs of his grandfather and father showed them both in front of Allerdale Hall. The newspaper clipping was that of the wedding between his great-grandparents, and it listed the names of the guests.

One of whom was a Dr. Alan McMichael, the second husband of his great-grandmother.

That alone intrigued him, and he resolved to learn more about the place later that afternoon. But for the rest of the morning, he began reading more important papers. By the end of the day, he rejected one manuscript and accepted the other, and he dropped off the stacks of papers at Jenna's desk. Another aspiring author's work would hit the bookshelves in a few months, provided that he accepted the publishing contract.

For now, he left the office and headed to the Italian restaurant a few blocks away. He would have liked to have dinner with a friend, but instead he got his usual table and sent his mother a quick text about the package that he received that afternoon. While he waited for his dinner, he searched 'Allerdale Hall' on the Internet and was surprised at the lack of information. The only credible websites spoke of its connection to the Sharpes, but when it came to information about the last Baronet, there was none. Only his great-grandfather's birthdate was provided, along with a mention of an older sister, Lucille.

He had to accept defeat and stopped researching. Now he was intrigued. It was rare for him to back down from a challenge involving in-depth research, and seeing as he was expected to visit Cumbria, there was no reason for him NOT to add to the knowledge he had on his family. Maybe he might even write a book like his great-grandmother did.


End file.
